


Bathing the Kitten

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hermione G. & Severus S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for liagiba84's picture prompt #16.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bathing the Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for liagiba84's picture prompt #16.

Written for liagiba84's picture prompt #16.

Hermione was sitting quietly in the big chair in front of the fire in the quarters she shared with Severus when all of a sudden she heard a crash, followed by: "Blasted kitten! Get out of here before I turn you into fertilizer!"

Hermione got up quickly and walked to the door of the lab. She almost managed to stifle her laughter at what she saw. There was Severus, standing in a large pile of goo, with two overturned cauldrons; in his hands was a small tri-colored, quarter-kneazle kitten, head to toe covered in slime.

She tiptoed around the mess, walked up to her husband and reached out for the small beast.

"I'll take care of this, love," Hermione said to Severus quietly.

She took the kitten over to the sink, filled the sink with warm water, got a gentle cleaning potion and very gently washed it clean. The kitten looked very unimpressed with the whole thing.

Hermione looked at the small, wet, bedraggled creature and giggled.

"You know, you wouldn't need so many baths if you would just stay out of the lab."


End file.
